1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to connectors, and more particularly relates to, a USB (universal serial bus) connector structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB connectors are widely used to connect the electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, and digital cameras, to computers to transmit data and power. Typically, the USB connector includes two kinds of connectors: standard USB connector and mini USB connector. Such two kinds of connectors correspond to a standard USB plug and a mini USB plug. There are three kinds of USB connector structures combinations: a pair of standard USB plugs, a pair of mini USB plugs, and a standard USB plug and a mini USB plug connected by a cable.
However, in practical use, different electronic devices provide different USB plugs, any of the USB connector structures may not meet all the requirements to connect any electronic device to the computer. The present USB connector structures lack versatility and universality.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.